Remembering my Partner
by ZYXA12-ReBornX7
Summary: My Partner will always be with me... Here now and forever after. Based on PSMD's ending and epilogue.


**This scene is based on the ending of PSMD. It's about Old Man Carracosta saying his goodbyes to his adoptive child. Enjoy while you can...**

* * *

He could still hear that young excitable voice of hers...

"Pops! Hey, Pops, get a look at this!" A young female Pikachu named Yvea called to him.

He remembered how she wanted to show him the ball of light that landed in Serene Village's most famous spot.

He even remembered realizing who she was... And how he had to lose her...

* * *

A certain male Riolu called Xane woke up and looked for Yvea.

After Xane left, Carracosta decided to look at the bed of hay, Yvea slept. Memories of how he first found the poor girl as a Pichu wrapped up in the Harmony Scarves.

He imagined a void of white with him standing in front of Yvea. It was slightly awkward at first but... Carracosta managed to speak up a bit.

"Yvea... When I had found you all wrapped up in those scarves... You were helpless and wanted someone to care for you... I didn't know what to do about it at first but... I guess I kinda got hasty and took you in. I watched every step, every struggle... And the more I treated you like my daughter, the more I see as... Oh Arceus, help me...!" Carracosta tried to put up a good speech but... He was starting to struggle.

The female Pikachu placed a paw or two on the old prototurtle's (prehistoric sea turtle) flippers. "It's... Okay, pops... Just continue... Deep breaths now."

He then did so and continued. "Thanks, Yvea... *Ahem.* I knew... One day, we would have to part from each other... And when you and Xane left, I thought that was the day you had to leave but... When you told us about your Harmony Scarves being able to evolve the both of you and both of you reading ancient text like English... I realized, there was a whole lot more to you... And I never thought you had to leave this way..." Carracosta said, seemingly finished with his speech.

Yvea thought she could handle it because she understood but the more her adoptive father said, the more painful and hard it is becoming to say goodbye... She might not even compare how would she need to say farewell to Xane... Tears started streaming in her eyes as she whimpered. "D-Don't say anymore, pops... I... I'm starting to get scared..."

Carracosta understood how hard this is starting to become for her and embraced her to keep her safe. "No no... I don't want to scare you... You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You went from a handful little kid to a grown-up hard-worker... But you've got responsibilities... Don't you?" He said, tears starting to flow from his eyes as he knew the end was near.

"I guess... This is goodbye..." Yvea sobbed as she looked at her adoptive father with sad teary eyes, which made it more painful on the inside.

"Yeah... Guess you have to... Go now..." He said before they hugged each other tight with Yvea disappearing, signifying that Yvea was starting to leave... Maybe in front of Xane when and as she's explaining to the human-turned Riolu about their true origins.

As Yvea continues to disappear in Carracosta's arms, the old prototurtle could've sworn he can hear Xane's yelling pleas for the young female Pikachu to not leave him...

Yvea almost faded away completely and she and Carracosta looked at each other one last time before her foster dad kissed her forehead. "D-Daddy...!" Was the one thing the Pikachu could say, surprising him as she called him something other than 'pops'.

They hugged each other once more with Carracosta saying his last words to his departing foster daughter. "I promise...! I'll never forget you..." He sobbed before Yvea was finally no longer in sight.

The void ended with the old prototurtle laying his face on Yvea's former bed, quietly crying his eyes out. Soon, he heard his door being knocked and it took him a minute while to shape up and wipe his tears before answering it.

When he opened it, he saw a bunch of the school kids and a certain Riolu with a miserable look.

* * *

 **Ain't this so sad... T-T**

 **I promise to make more of this later. Happy 29th day of February 2016~**


End file.
